


My Andromeda

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Astronomy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George has always loved the stars and all things cosmic. Clay, nicknamed Dream, Is George's best friend but unlike George, Dream finds astronomy boring, pointless, and stupid; George is determined to change that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	My Andromeda

George woke up in the afternoon, like he had been doing for quite some time. He'd always stay up, looking at the stars, writing down things he noticed about them. This started around when he had been given a telescope from a friend, ever since then his desire to learn more about the universe only grew. He'd push himself to stay up later, "There must be something else to see." he'd always tell himself. It was the beauty of the night sky that drew him, but over time he learned how mysterious it was and he eventually fell in love with all the possibilities. He took some time to yawn, stretch, and get accustomed to being awake before getting out of bed. Luckily it was summer break so his fucked up sleep schedule wouldn't matter. He checked his phone for notifications, noticing Dream had texted him earlier asking to hang out. It was sent a couple hours ago but George was still asleep then. He decided to text back anyways, hoping Dream would forgive his lack of response. It was read almost immediately. George giggled at the seemingly instant response. Dream was very active on social media so he was on his phone a lot but George still was amused. They agreed to meet up at a park around 2 PM. It was only twelve so George still had some time. He laid down on his bed, wondering how to kill time for the next hour or so. He stared at his ceiling, contemplating different ideas about what he could do. He thought for a little while until he decided on playing Minecraft. You could never go wrong with Minecraft. George got off of his bed and went to fire up his PC. Once the screen was illuminated he opened the game, deciding to create a new world to screw around in for a little while. He was aimlessly placing blocks around the map for a bit before checking the time. It was 1:50 PM. He shut down his computer and decided to get dressed, he'd been in his pajamas since he'd woken up. He grabbed a random long sleeved shirt from his closet and a pair of light denim jeans then put them on. As for shoes he chose a pair of black converse, his go-to. Even though it was only 1:53 he decided to drive to the park, why not get there early? He walked down stairs, and out the front door then to his car. He connected his phone to the AUX and selected a random song to be played. The music acted more like white noise because George was more focused on the road ahead, but it was a good substitute for silence. After a short drive he got to the park he and Dream were supposed to meet at. He parked, hoping it wasn't illegal, and got out. The park was very simple, a big grassy field with a few trees and benches dotted here and there. George took a seat at a nearby bench. His gaze drifted to the sky. He was more used to the sky having stars scattered across it but the baby blue it was now wasn't the worst. His eyes darted to different places in the sky where he knew planets would be. He was torn from his thoughts by a familiar dirty blond calling his name. "George! Why were you across the park you idiot?" Dream asked, seemingly out of breath. "Why didn't you walk to me you idiot." George retorted, slightly mocking Dream. Dream laughed, sitting down on the other side of the bench. "Shut up." Dream said, regaining his breath. "So, you still have that little infatuation with the moon or whatever?" Dream asked, only seeming slightly serious. "Be quiet, pissbaby." George said, making both of them laugh. "Seriously George, when are you going to stop obsessing over stars?" Dream asked again, a smile still evident on his face. "I'm allowed to like what I like Dream, I bet you just wish you were those stars." George said, causing both of them both to chuckle. "It's just so boring, couldn't you have picked a better hobby than staring at dots all night?" This time dream asked with a more serious tone. "One, it's not boring, two, there aren't just stars up there, there are entire galaxies and worlds up there!" George told Dream. "Show me then." Dream said. He patiently waited while George pulled out his phone. He opened google typing in the first galaxy he thought of, 𝘈𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘢. Selecting images he turned his phone to the one across from him. "Here, Dream, this is one of the galaxies out there." He said, letting Dream see the selected photo of the galaxy. "I guess you weren't wrong Georgie." Dream said, lifting his eyes from the screen back to George's face. "Duh, I'm always right Dream." George said, a proud feeling settled within him knowing he proved Dream wrong. They bickered about George's love of stars for a while longer, told stupid jokes that made them giggle and started conversations about whatever they could think of. Dream had told something that they both deemed hilarious and were only now coming down from their laughter. Their giggles faded into silence until they were both just staring into each others eyes. George admired Dream's eyes, even though he couldn't quite see the color. He liked to imagine they were a beautiful deep green. Dream broke the silence by saying, "We should be going back, the sun is setting."while getting up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad, this was my first time writing. Feel free to let me know what I can improve on! <3 If any CCs mentioned in my story state that they're uncomfortable with what I've written this will be taken down.


End file.
